


Admiration

by Liadt



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Other, my winners, weak humour ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snatched moment before the start of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Anton gazed adoringly at the vision before him. How glorious, he though, and wondrously beautiful. Anton stretched out his hand.

“Anton,” said Katie, softly, in her low seductive voice.

“Yes?” breathed Anton, enthralled.

“The show starts in five minutes and the props master wants to take the trophy out on to the dance floor.”

Anton let out a sigh and dropped his hand from the glitter ball trophy.


End file.
